


碩大無朋

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 原作者：梗源自：德拉科聽說泰迪很大，而且打算親自驗證。





	碩大無朋

**Author's Note:**

> 原文走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682301 by gracerene

"該死，"德拉科眼睛睜大、嘴巴忍不住流出口水"我略有耳聞，但他們沒有提到這是這麼——"他抓住泰迪的陰莖輕輕撸動"令人驚艷。"

泰迪得意地對著他笑了笑，心知肚明他的陰莖是多麼美好，德拉科的肚子也因期待絞緊。他喜歡有自信的男人，也喜歡有大肉棒的，他到底是多幸運才能找到兩者兼有的。

"我也聽過一些關於你的傳聞，你知道的。"

"嗯？"德拉科心不在焉地問，他的第二隻手也加入搓動泰迪肉棒的行列，卷下包皮、露出亮晶晶的柱頭，他吞了吞口水，穴肉不自覺攪動著。

"他們說，只要陰莖夠大，你願意跟任何人上床。"泰迪繼續說著，他鮮紅的皮膚和低聲的喘息昭示著他多為德拉科動情，"你永遠要不夠，你願意為了任何人的大肉棒跪下。"

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇看著泰迪。他說的沒錯，而泰迪就像早已了然答案一般問到"我通過你的標準了嗎？"

德拉科笑著回答"以非常優異的成績。"

"很好，"泰迪低聲咕嚕"早在我能手淫時我就在肖想你了。"

德拉科眉毛抬起，他從未想過他親愛的姪子從小就在親緣裡夾帶著這種想法，還有，他也沒想過泰迪的長褲下藏著這一頭猛獸，人生真是充滿意外。

德拉科垂下眸，看著泰迪時再次舔了舔嘴唇，低低地說"你的想像裡我是怎麼樣的？我能完成你在校園中對我的一切幻想，只要那根巨屌插在我屁股裡面。"

泰迪沉重的陰莖顫抖了下，告訴德拉科他多麼喜歡這建議"轉身脫光，"泰迪命令道，他的聲音低沉又顫抖，"我想看你完美的屁股。"

德拉科輕輕一甩魔杖，把他的衣服直接變不見，接著慢慢轉過身，他年齡已經接近男孩的兩倍大了，但他從未對他的身體感到羞愧或不好意思，他知道他看起來有多好看，而泰迪火辣辣的視線也證實了這點，德拉科完全轉過身後立即扒開屁股，泰迪忍不住低吼，讓德拉科吃吃笑了出來，他還沒有看到最火辣的呢。

德拉科向前走幾步到沙發旁，他向前靠著沙發、雙手支撐再背後，弓著腰露出更多美好光景。泰迪屏住呼吸，手忙腳亂地靠上前，像飛蛾撲火般。

"媽的，"泰迪埋怨著，一隻手擴張德拉科的甬道"你可真是一個小蕩婦，不是嗎？"他的聲音因這荒唐的事實又上揚了幾度。

"我說過了，我聽過你的屌有多大才願意被你幹的。"

泰迪大笑，手指快速地抽出，換上他的陰莖頂部"你準備好了嗎？"

薩查拉啊，他可真大，而且他甚至完全沒有進來，德拉科等不下去了，他點點頭像後坐去，才接納他頂端的一部份，極致的礦張就讓他嘴巴張大，他繼續動作，慢慢地向後…向後…直到吞下泰迪的全部，他閉起眼睛，因為這痛苦中的歡愉喘息著，陶醉在奇妙的飽脹感中。

"舒服嗎？"泰迪問，因德拉科的停歇而感到有些焦慮。德拉科好奇誰會猶豫被他幹呢？誰會拒絕他？如果真有，他們就是白癡，他們絕不會知道他們錯失了甚麼。

"完美"德拉科說，聲音灌滿慾望而聽起來飄飄然"就等著你來幹我了。"

看起來泰迪只是需要許可。他起初是緩慢的、溫柔的抽插，但當德拉科漸漸可以接受後，泰迪加快動作，用力地向前頂撞德拉科，直到他身體貼著沙發幾乎被折成兩半，他靠在沙發支撐著自己，而泰迪抓起他的臀部操著他，就像他這輩子就靠這過活一樣。

愉悅感像火焰般燒過德拉科的脈搏，讓他全身發燙，他的腳趾底著地板，腹部因即將到來的高潮刺痛著，泰迪可能不是德拉科遇過最嫻熟的，但是他年輕、強壯、又熱情、還帶著一根會讓德拉科眼冒金星的屌，他推進著德拉科的同時，也在找尋著可以用他超級大的屌戳到他前列腺的完美角度，德拉科劇烈地射出來時腦中一片空白，指甲也把他的沙發刮出一條條猩白痕跡。

穴口纏繞在泰迪的肉棒上，仍然配合地進進出出，泰迪拉長一聲吼叫，隨即他倆的臀部都加快速度，粗暴的抽插後泰德射進德拉科屁股裡。

他們都在泰迪拔出時驚呼一聲，德拉科無法忍受地感到空虛，小穴沒有任何東西來填滿，他現在已經開始想念泰迪的陰莖了，想念他帶來的、無可比擬的滿足感還有無懈可擊的粗大。

德拉科從沙發上坐起來，肌肉大叫著抗議他終於從古怪的姿勢下起來了，他抓了一把魔杖清理他和泰迪，順勢飛來長廊裡的衣服。

"你想跟我喝一杯嗎？"他仍然全裸著，頭指向他的酒櫃問他。

泰迪哥哥笑著穿上他的底褲和長褲"這樣進展會不會太快了點？"

"那就是可以囉。"德拉科也笑著、倒了兩杯酒。

"你準備好來第二輪了嗎？"泰迪眼中跳動著幽默和慾望，從德拉科手中拿走玻璃杯。

喝了一口酒後，德拉科的嘴唇彎成了一個微笑。

"我想你得留在這裡來驗證了。"


End file.
